


Rules

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: While it's not encouraged, Nick and Ellie find out there's nothing like rule 12 for the LA team which brings things into question.





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rootsbeforebranches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootsbeforebranches/gifts).



> I know I'll probably get asked for a sequel so I probably should have wrote more but..it seemed like a good place to stop.

Wide eyes and wide mouths looked around the old style building from the second they stepped inside, but only escalated as they got to the heart of the building where the team of agents they would be working with were standing. 

“Ah, Agents Torres and Bishop.” They looked to the small woman who had a smile on her face, hands behind her back. “We were expecting you two tomorrow.”

Nick and Ellie exchanged a look.

“We were able to catch an earlier flight, figured it was better to get a head start.” Nick said. They had discussed on the plane ride over that Nick would be the lead so to speak while working with the LA team as undercover work was well..his thing (Ellie’s words).

“Well, then we should get on with introductions.” She said. “I’m the operations manager here, please, call me Hetty. These are the agents you will be working with-” She motioned for the group by them who were staring to come forward. “This is Agent Callen the team’s leader, Agent Hanna, Agent Blye, and our LAPD Liaison Detective Deeks.” 

Nick and Ellie shook hands with them all. 

“Ms. Blye, gentleman, these are Agents Torres and Bishop from Agent Gibbs’ team in DC.”

Hetty seemed to think she wasn’t needed anymore as she moved back to her office. 

“So you’re the two helping us.” Callen nodded. “Any undercover experience?”

“I have a little but-” Ellie grinned and nudged Nick. “This guy here was an undercover agent for eight years, so he’ll be your go-to out of both of us.” 

Ellie would love to do some undercover work while working with the LA team, but she knew things could turn sour quickly if not done right, so it was best to let Nick handle things first. Especially considering she knew how much he missed and loved doing it. While she had become annoyed with his ego about undercover work (the constant stories when they were undercover came to mind), she knew he was great at it. 

“Really?” Hanna said, sounding surprised. “We’ve worked with Gibbs’ team before but I don’t think there’s ever been anyone that actually did undercover work?”

Ellie nodded. “Yeah, I mean we had an agent who did some, but Nick is legit.”

Nick raised an eyebrow and looked at her oddly. “Since when the hell do you say the word ‘legit’?” 

“Hey, I’ve been hanging out with  _ your _ seventeen year old niece, I was bound to pick up on something!” She said with a huff. 

“...And you couldn’t have picked up on her habit of eating healthy?”

“Hey! I eat plenty healthy! I ate broccoli the other day remember!” 

“It was smothered in cheese and bacon bits!” 

The sounds of laughter and snickering broke through their little argument. 

They spun around to face the other team who looked amused. 

“Wow, you two sound like them-” Hanna said with a snicker, pointing to Deeks and Blye who rolled their eyes though didn’t look to be denying it.

“He’s right.” Callen laughed. “Especially the argument about healthy eating.”

“What? I  _ do  _ eat healthy!” Blye said with a glare. She turned to Deeks. “C’mon Deeks, you’re my fiancé, you’re supposed to be on my side!”

Nick and Ellie stopped short at her words.

“Wait, you two-” Nick said, pointing between them. 

“First off Kens, when are you ever on  _ my _ side so why should I?” Deeks said in a teasing voice. “And second, yes we’re together.”

“You guys don’t have a problem with that do you?” Blye, Kensi, tensed up ready to go on the defense. 

“Oh no!” Ellie quickly said, waving her hands a little. “We don’t, honestly. It’s just..”

“Just what?” Deeks raised an eyebrow. 

“Gibbs..has this rule about dating co-workers, especially if you’re on the same team.” 

Nick clenched his jaw a little at Ellie’s words, the others took notice of it right away.

“I’m guessing you two aren’t fans of that rule?” Callen said, looking curious along with the others though he seemed to be hiding it better.

“I wouldn’t say  _ that _ -” Ellie grumbled a little. 

“I would.” Nick mumbled.

Callen nodded. “Yeah, Gibbs always was a fan of his rules.” 

“Well that rule would have sucked.” Deeks laughed sharply. 

Kensi made a noise of agreement. “We don’t have a dating rule here, though we  _ did _ get plenty of lectures and it wasn’t easy in the beginning.”

“And now she’s stuck marrying me.” Deeks grinned, throwing an arm around Kensi who elbowed him in the side, hard. He groaned, and grabbed at his side with his other hand. 

“I can see why that would be a good rule to have.” Hanna said with a nod. “Keeps relationship drama away from the team, which in our line of work can be dangerous.” 

Callen nodded in agreement. “That’s a good point, but it’s bound to happen regardless at some point.”

Nick and Ellie shared another look.

* * *

As the days went by, both of them thought a lot of Gibbs’ rule. Ellie had already called out Gibbs on one of his rules, calling it BS to his face and she knew some of his rules were ridiculous, but she never actually questioned rule 12. 

Nick on the other hand, constantly questioned the rule. He was never one to follow rules, but whenever he was ready to say screw it to rule 12 and pull Ellie into a kiss, he would remember words Gibbs had spoken when he first joined the team about how he was part of the family now and he needed to start acting like it.

And being part of the family..meant following the rules.

But, recently he started thinking of Ellie fighting with Gibbs over rule 10. 

He wondered if she’d do the same if they ever started something. Nick knew he’d fight, but he just needed to know Ellie was with him in it.

“Hey Nick?” Ellie said as they were on the plane ride home.

“What’s up?” He turned his head to see a serious look on her face. 

“They don’t have a rule 12.” She whispered.

Nick sighed. “Yeah..”

“Is it weird I’m jealous of Kensi and Deeks?” 

“No..no it’s not weird at all.” He himself had watched them over the past week feeling a spark of jealousy that he and Ellie didn’t have that.

“What if-” She took a breath. “What if we took the risk? I mean it could go badly especially with the recent..fight, but Gibbs and I are okay now so maybe-”

Nick grabbed her hand in his. “Are you sure Ellie?”

“Yes.” She squeezed his hand. “I’m ready to fight if you are.”

He slowly grinned. “You know I’m always ready for a fight.”

Ellie laughed softly not to disturb some of the sleeping passengers around them. “Of course.”

“But I was thinking..maybe I should talk to Gibbs first?” Nick said. Ellie opened her mouth to protest but Nick stopped her. “You fought with Gibbs about one rule already, it’s my turn to take the heat Ellie.”

She sighed. “I don’t really like that plan..but okay.”

“Good thing I’m practically made of  _ steel _ .”

Ellie covered her mouth to smother her laughter. “I hope you know out of the two of us,  _ you’re _ the dork.”

He shrugged with a grin. “Still my little nerd.” Nick teased, ruffling her hair making her huff and swat him away.

Suddenly she let out a big yawn, making Nick yawn seconds later.

They didn’t have to speak as Ellie snuggled into him, using him as a pillow. Nick smiled softly and wrapped his arm around her. She fell asleep within minutes, the lack of sleep they had for the week catching up to her now that everything was all said and done. Nick stayed awake a little longer just soaking in the feeling of Ellie being so close. 

Nick knew in the end Gibbs would accept it, it was just a matter of the way there. But he wouldn’t go down without a fight, hell he’d even quit the team if it meant he could stay with Ellie.


End file.
